power ranger elementos
by starkorra
Summary: La nueva generación de power rangers totalmente makorra
1. Chapter 1

La historia es completamente mía, los personajes no los son tampoco los power nueva en esto así que comenten y díganme como lo mejoro o que quieren que pase.

Personajes

Iroh 26 – ranger rojo/negro (elemento: rayo)

Mako 23 - ranger rojo (elemento: fuego)

Bolín 18 - ranger verde (elemento: tierra)

Asami 25 -ranger amarilla (elemento: agua)

jinora 16- ranger azul (elemento: aire)

Korra 22 – ranger plata (elemento: rayo)

Ray 13 – hermana menor de korra

Todos los demás personajes serán los mismos excepto que no tendrán poderes solamente Amón tendrá sangre control. (Fotos en mi perfil (el ranger dorado y negro no tiene nada que ver)

Introducción

Hace cien años un mal acecho la tierra, pero un grupo de 5 héroes logro derrotarlo, estos héroes protegieron la tierra a costa de sus propias vidas, por fortuna todos lograron vivir, la tierra desde entonces vive en paz pero como en toda historia el mal siempre vuelve, pero antes de morir este grupo de héroes creó una policía que ayudaría a la siguiente generación de héroes. Ellos son los power ranger elementos.

Historia

General pov

Desde hace 6 meses existe una nueva amenaza llamada los igualistas, aquellos que desean acabar con los ranger y gobernar el mundo. En todo el mundo solamente 5 personas pueden manipular los elementos, si uno muere su poder pasara a otra persona esto nunca ha pasado hasta ahora.

Los primeros en descubrir sus poderes y convertirse en ranger fueron iroh y korra, ellos han sido amigos toda la vida y hace poco se convirtieron en una pareja hasta que un día iroh traiciono a los ranger y se fue con los igualitarios. Korra quedo muy lastimada hasta el punto de ya no ser un ranger, pero el teniente tenzin le dijo que conservara su morfo hasta que los demás rangers aparecieran entonces tendría que volver, ella acepto. Desde entonces los igualitarios han atacado sin descanso la cuidad, la policía a podido controlarlos de eso han pasado 2 años. Hasta este día.


	2. Chapter 2

Entre a la base dirigiéndome hacia el cuarto de control seguido de los nuevos rangers. Al entrar vi a lin. – pensó tenzin

Buenos días a todos, Lin después de 2 meses de búsqueda encontré a los rangers faltantes- dijo tenzin

Hazlos pasar tenzin-dijo lin

En ese momento entraron 3 jóvenes entre ellos una joven de pelo negro en bolas, ojos grises, tez blanca, otra joven de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos verdes y tez blanca, un muchacho tiene el cabello negro hacia abajo, ojos verdes y tez blanca, y por ultimo un joven de cabello de negro, tez blanca y unos impresionantes ojos color miel (cada vez que los veo me pierdo en ellos jajaj).

Lin, te presento a jinora mi hija y la ranger azu, asami la ranger amarilla, bolin el ranger verde, y por ultimo mako en nuevo ranger rojo- dijo tenzin señalando a cada uno mientras decía sus nombre

Hola- contestaron todos a

Que quiere decir con el nuevo ranger rojo- dijo mako

Hace 2 años se encontraron a los nuevos rangers, el ranger plata y el ranger rojo, desafortunadamente el ranger rojo nos traiciono, al ranger plata lo dejamos ir con la condición de cuando se le llame tendría que volver.-dijo tenzin

Y donde está el ranger plata-preguntaron con curiosidad mako,bolin y asami

Si papá donde esta ko-mmmmm-pregunto jinora

Jinora el ranger plata dijo que no se pronunciara su nombre- dijo tenzin

Y donde esta tenzin-dijo lin aparentemente molesta

No debe tardar en llegar, hace rato la llame y dijo que vendría con una condición, la cual ya te había mencionado lin- dijo tenzin apuntándola con un dedo amenazadoramente, mientras lin asentía y tecleaba unas cosas en la computadora.

¿Cuál es esa condición teniente tenzin?-dijo asami

Que hasta que les tuviera confianza vendría como power ranger-dijo tenzin

Porque-dijo mako

Después de lo que paso con iroh, ya no confía casi en nadie, solamente lin y yo tenemos su confianza, espero que se esfuercen para ganársela ya que aparte de mi ella también los entrenara-dijo tenzin.

**CODIGO DE ACCESO ACEPTADO- **se escucho por todo el centro de control. En ese momento entro el ranger plata, camino hasta quedar entre lin y tenzin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola tenzin, hola lin, hola jinora- dijo el ranger plata (llamare a korra ´´plata´´ hasta que se deje ver sin el uniforme)

Los demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos mientras pensaban "es una chica".

Eres una chica- dijeron a coro mako, bolin y asami

Si, algún problema con eso- dijo plata

No ninguno- dijeron los 3 a coro

Soy el ranger plata pero llámenme plata, por obvias razones que tenzin ya habrá explicado sino pregúntenle no mostrare mi rostro.-dijo dorado

Ten plata, entrégales sus morfos- dijo tenzin entregándole una charola con 3 morfos.

Ok-dijo dorado

Agarro la charola con los morfos y fue entregándolos, al llegar a mako dudo en entregárselo, al final lo hizo y volvió a su lugar.

Espero que comprendan que ser un ranger exige responsabilidad, compromiso y nunca abandonar a un compañero- dijo plata mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda y apretaba sus puños.

Está bien basta de tonterías, plata muéstrales sus cuartos a los nuevos rangers- dijo lin

¿Tú te quedaras plata?- pregunto mako

No-dijo plata mientras empezaba a caminar-vamos les mostrare sus cuartos

Los rangers empezaron a seguirla, mientras se dirigían a los cuartos empezaron a platicar

Tendremos que compartir cuarto o cada quien tendrá su cuarto-dijo mako

Cada quien tendrá su cuarto- dijo deteniéndose y volteándose a verlos- escuchen hasta que ganen mi confianza no quiero que en las misiones se preocupen por mí, preocúpense por ustedes y lo más importante aléjense de amon, no están listos para combatirlo aun.

Pero tu dijiste –empezó a decir mako

No me importa lo que dije o lo que tenzin dijo, solo preocúpense por ustedes- dijo interrumpiendo a mako, volteándose y empezando a caminar de nuevo. Luego de 10 minutos de caminar llegaron a un pasillo con una puerta de cristal que decía " power ranger".

Esta ala es donde están sus habitaciones, tiene una cocina, sala y cada habitación cuenta con su propio baño, vamos a entrar-dijo plata

Al entrar todos se sorprendieron, en la sala había una pantalla plana, junto con un equipo de sonido, consolas de video juego, y video juegos, 5 sillones y una pequeña mesa. La cocina ya estaba equipada incluyendo una barra y llena de comestibles junto con una mesa para 4 personas.

Antes que nada el entrenamiento empieza a la 8 de la mañana, mañana les asignare sus transporte en cada cuarto hay una computadora que está conectada a la base de datos , ahora del lado derecho están los dormitorios de las chicas y del izquierdo el de los chicos, empecemos por las chicas.-dijo caminando hacia la derecha, la primera puerta dice POWER RANGER AMARILLA-asami esta será tu habitación- dijo mientras abría la puerta, el cuarto era de color dorado, tenía una cama grande, 2 buroes,un escritorio con una silla, un tocador, un armario y la puerta del baño. El baño contenía la ducha, una bañera, un bacín, el lavamanos y un pequeño armario.-disfrutala

Gracias plata, ahora largo de mi cuarto- dijo asami todos salieron corriendo

Cuando estuvieron afuera, jinora, bolin y mako se empezaron a reír, mako al no oír la risa de dorado le pregunto

¿Por qué no te ríes? Acaso eres un ranger sin corazón- en el momento en que lo dijo, plata se puso tenso y le dio una patada que lo lanzo al suelo.

No me digas asi, aunque eres el ranger rojo no significa que también yo también tenga que obedecerte, por mi trabajaría sola y no los entrenaría, pero tenzin me lo pidió y por eso lo hago, por otra parte no me gusta reír porque demuestra debilidad.-dijo plata mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Ese será tu cuarto jinora- dijo plata señalando la puerta del otro lado que decía POWER RANGER AZUL, era igual que el cuarto de asami excepto por el color que era un azul cielo.

Gracias- dijo jinora mientras la abrazaba, dorado le devolvió el gesto. Mako y bolin se quedaron asombrados.- hasta mañana korra.-le susurro jinora para que los muchachos no la escucharan, y entro en su cuarto.

Vamos les mostrare sus cuartos.-dijo plata empezando a caminar hacia el otro lado. Cuando llego le mostro primero su cuarto a bolin, este cuarto tenia las paredes verde.

Genial! Hasta mañana- dijo bolin mientras entraba a su cuarto. Mientras caminaban al final del pasillo mako observo una puerta que no tenía una insignia.

Quien vive en este cuarto.-pregunto mako

Este era mi cuarto y el del ranger rojo anterior-dijo mientras seguía caminando


	4. Chapter 4

Ustedes eran pareja- pregunto mako

Si.-dijo plata, mientras se detenía.- este es tu cuarto mako- dijo mientras abría la puerta que decía POWER RANGER ROJO, el cuarto es igual a los demás excepto que las paredes eran de color rojo vino.

Gracias y ammm-dice mako rascándose detrás de su cuello

¿Qué?- dijo plata mientras flexionaba una rodilla y cruzaba sus brazos

Tu ¿Dónde vives?-pregunto mako

Vivo en un departamento en la ciudad, quizá luego se los muestre- dijo plata empezando a caminar a la salida

Cuando ganemos tu confianza- pregunto mako siguiéndola

Si- dijo plata saliendo de ala.

Mientras plata caminaba hacia el centro de control se destranformo mostrando a una chica de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño hasta los hombros. Cuando llego camino quedando justo a la lado de tenzin y le dijo.

Tenzin tengo cosas que hacer volveré en 2 días, entrénalos, para cuando vuelva realizare un combate mano a mano y les asignare sus transportes- dijo korra caminado hacia la salida

Adiós korra- dijo tenzin, mientras la miraba irse

Mientras korra va caminando piensa en mako y en lo mucho que le recuerda a iroh.

Me pregunto si un día volveré a enamorarme.-dijo korra, al decirlo la imagen de mako vino a su mente y rápidamente elimino esa imagen.-nunca dejare que nadie vuelva a romper mi corazón, concéntrate korra, como veras si los rangers son de confianza. - pensó korra mientras entraba a su departamento, y se iba directo a la cama.

Mientras tanto mako estaba acostado en su cama pensado en cómo será la power ranger plateada, se imaginaba millones de posibilidades, se esforzaría mucho para ser el primero en ganar su confianza, siguió pensando en esto hasta que se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente los rangers estaban en el gimnasio esperando a tenzin y al ranger plateado. Cuando llego tenzin , les dijo lo que debían hacer y se pusieron a hacerlos. Después de un rato mako se dio cuenta de que el ranger plata no llegaba y pregunto.

Donde está el ranger plata teniente tenzin- dijo mako

Ella no vendrá dentro de los siguientes días, por lo cual están bajo mi custodia, ahora sigan entrenando, cuando regrese combatirán contra ella y luego les asignara sus transportes-dijo tenzin, mientras caminaba hacia la salida- regresare en 2 horas, para esa hora su entrenamiento acabara-dijo saliendo del gimnasio

Me pregunto cómo será en persona, ustedes no chicos- pregunto bolin a los demás

No puedo creer que diga esto pero si.- dijeron mako y asami

Y tu jinora?-pregunto bolin

En realidad yo ya la conocía-dijo jinora y los demás se le quedaron mirando

¿Cómo es? Dinos- dijo asami

No puedo, mi padre me dijo que no se los dijera, lo único que les digo es que en el fondo en una muy buena persona- dijo jinora

Ok-dijeron mako, asami y bolín

Después de que terminaron su entrenamiento, cada uno se fue a realizar sus actividades. jinora se quedo en la base ayudando a su padre junto con asami, bolin salió a conquistar chicas, y mako salió a pasear mientras pensaba en el ranger plata.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dos días después_

Estaban los rangers entrenando cuando sonó la alarma, rápidamente fueron al cuarto de control, ahí vieron a tenzin, a lin y al ranger plata.

Emergencia síganme, es hora de entregarles sus transportes. -Dijo plata, mientras salía del cuarto de control y se dirigía hacia el garaje.-el transporte que les de ese se les quedara, bolin tu estas en la camioneta(es una carro de 3 asientos, luego verán porque) serás el conductor junto con asami y jinora- dijo mientras le entregaba las llaves.- y tu mako al ser el ranger rojo te toca una motocicleta- dijo plata, mientras apretaba un botón y se abría una puerta que mostraba una motocicleta roja con líneas negras- cuídala.-dijo mientras le entrega la llave.

¿Y tú? En que iras- dijo mako mientras la miraba escribir algo en el teclado

En moto también.-dijo mientras apretaba un botón y junto a ella apareció una moto de color plata con rojo.-transformense, me adelantare.-dijo mientras se subía a la moto.-cada transporte tiene un dispositivo GPS, podrán seguirme-dijo mientras la prendía y se ponía en marcha.

Ya la oyeron equipo, transfórmense.-dijo mako, cuando todos se transformaron se subieron a sus vehículos y se pusieron en marcha.

En poco tiempo llegaron al punto de ataque, ahí vieron a plata mientras combatía a los igualitarios. mako corrió enseguida a ayudarla.

Recuerda lo que te dije.-dijo plata mientras esquivaba un ataque.-preocupate por ti y por los del equipo, estaré bien.-dijo plata mientras mandaba a volar a un igualitario

Tú eres parte de mi equipo y no te dejare.-dijo mako mientras sacaba su pistola y vaporizaba a algunos igualitarios

Haz lo que quieras.-dijo plata mientras eliminaba al último igualitario.-esto fue muy fácil, debe ser una trampa.-en ese mismo momento un rayo cayó en los pies de plata, y todos voltearon a ver, todos menos plata se sorprendieron al ver a un ranger negro.

Que haces aquí, acaso Amón ya no te necesita IROH.-dijo con amargura plata, mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Tu tan linda como siempre no es verdad mi princesa.-decia iroh cuando plata le disparo con su arma

No te atrevas a llamarme así nunca más.-dijo plata, mientras corría hacia a él.

Al tratar de darle un golpe, el lo esquivo, la agarro por el cuello y le dijo.

Tú me sigues amando, no te engañes a ti misma.-dijo iroh, mientras la golpeaba y le regresaba el golpe que la mando de regreso junto a mako que la atrapo.

Eso no es verdad, deje de hacerlo el día que traicionaste a los rangers, el día que me traicionaste y mi confianza se rompió, por tu culpa nunca podre ser feliz-dijo plata mientras se levantaba con ayuda de mako.

Pobrecita mi princesa, oye princesa como esta ray?, espero que este bien o cierto no lo esta jajajaja. Miren la hora será mejor que me valla, adios rangers y adiós a mi dulce princesa-dijo iroh mientras desaparecía

Nooo.-dijo plata mientras corría hasta el punto en donde iroh desapareció.

¿Quién es ray plata?-pregunto mako des transformándose, caminando hacia ella y poniendo su mano en el hombro de plata. En el momento en el que lo puso ella empujo su mano y le dijo

Nadie.-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su moto, se detuvo un momento para ver a jinora y asintió con la cabeza, jinora hizo lo mismo. –vuelvan a la base los veré mañana.-dijo mientras encendía la moto y se ponía en marcha.

Los demás se des transformaron y se quedaron vieron a jinora esperando una explicación.

Ray era la hermana menor de plata.- dijo jinora


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando eran muy pequeñas a plata y ray sus padres las abandonaron, desde entonces ella cuido de su hermana, pero el cambio mas drástico fue después de que iroh nos traicionara un día ray salía de la escuela y se dirigía a su casa, cuando de la nada apareció Amón, le hizo sangre control mientras aplastaba su corazón, en eso plata estaba llegando a casa del cuartel, ella solamente vio cuando su hermana caía en el suelo sin vida. Desde ese momento algo en ella se quebró, cambio totalmente, recuerdo que ella siempre me leía cuentos para dormir, me animaba cuado estaba triste y siempre con un sonrisa pero después de eso dejo de hacerlo, se encerraba en su casa y casi nunca salía, y fue cuando mi papá la dejo ir, y ahora que la vuelvo a ver veo que el pasado todavía la persigue.-conto jinora.

Los demás pensaron en la vida que ha vivido su compañera, el abandono de sus padres, el tener que cuidar de su hermana pequeña a una edad joven, la traición de su novio, la muerte de su hermana y ahora el deber de entrenar al equipo, esa era mucha carga emocional para una sola persona

Chicos, por favor no le digan nada, a plata no le gusta que sientan lastima por ella. Saben que hagámosle caso y volvamos a la base-dijo jinora empezando a caminar al carro

Jinora tiene razón volvamos a la base.-dijo mako dirigiéndose a su moto.

Asi pasaron 6 meses, los ranger nunca volvieron a hablar de este tema decidieron olvidarlo por el bien de su amiga. Korra cada dia confirmaba que la lealtad de los rangers era verdadera.

_Un dia_

Korra entro en la central como ella misma y se fue directo al cuarto de control buscando a tenzin, cuando lo vio se acerco y le dijo

Tenzin lo he estado pensando y creo que si quiero confiar en ellos, ellos también deberían confiar en mí.-dijo korra mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una foto de su hermana, paso su pulgar por la foto y luego la metió en su bolsillo

Ray esta en un lugar mejor korra, no te preocupes, pero estas segura de tu decisión.-dijo tenzin mirando a korra.

Estoy segura.-respondio korra

Entonces vamos con los rangers.-dijo tenzin empezando a caminar con korra siguiéndole

Mientras tanto estaban los rangers habían estado entrenando toda la mañana cuando apareció tenzin seguido de una muchacha de piel morena, ojos azules y cabello castaño hasta los hombros.

Quien es teniente tenzin.-pregunto mako asumiendo su rol de líder

Ella es korra.-dijo tenzin

La ranger plata.-continuo jinora mientras corria a abrazar a korra

Asami, bolin y mako se sorprendieron al verla.

Pensé que no nos mostrarías tu identidad hasta que nos tuvieras confianza.-dijo mako mientras sonreía, al fin pensó, ella es realmente hermosa.

He decidido que también ustedes deben tenerme confianza, por eso e decidió presentarme sin estar transformada.-dijo korra, mientras se dejaba de abrazar por jinora y le acariciaba el cabello

Papá dejarías que tengamos la tarde libre, quiero mostrarles la playa, por favor.-dijo jinora mientras soltaba a korra y le hacia "la carita" a tenzin.

Está bien, mako, tu y korra estarán a cargo-dijo tenzin viendo a mako.-y tu korra compórtate y cuida a jinora por favor-dijo tenzin mientras salía del gimnasio

Ok, ahora en marcha, vamos korra.-dijo jinora mientras jalaba a korra dirigiéndose al garaje

Espera jinora, tengo cosas que hacer, necesito realizar el papeleo, investigar sobre los planes de Amón, en fin muchas cosas.-dijo korra entrando al garaje siendo jalada por jinora

Por favor korra, cuando era pequeña siempre soñé en compartir mi lugar secreto contigo y los rangers.-dijo jinora

Si korra, no queras destruir el sueño de jinora.-dijo bolin mientras encendía la camioneta

Está bien pues vamos, pero no tardemos le prometí a alguien que lo vería a las 8.-dijo korra dirigiendo a su moto, cuando trato de encenderla esta no arrancaba- no prende, supongo que no podre ir.-dijo korra dirigiendo hacia la salida

Korra espera, puedes ir con mako, verdad mako.-dijo asami mirando a mako y guiñándole

Eee si claro, puedes ir conmigo-dijo mako mientras se subía a la moto y la encendía

Mmmmm, Que remedio- dijo korra mientras se subía detrás de mako y ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura.-acelara citadino

Ok.-dijo mako.-pero no vayas a gritar si tienes miedo-dijo arrancando

No le tengo miedo a nada.-dijo korra

Luego de casi 1 hora de manejar llegaron a una playa a 40 km de cuidad republica, ahí no vieron más que arena, nada de gente y un mar que parece no tener fin. Jinora les dijo que se estacionaran, y lo hicieron, se bajaron.

No es hermoso chicos, esta playa la descubrí un tiempo después que te fuiste korra, me recordaba a ti.- dijo jinora

Vamos a nadar.-dijo bolin, empezando a quitarse la ropa

Nosotras no traemos traje de baño.-dijo asami

Y, traen ropa interior no?-pregunto bolin

Ya que.-dijeron jinora, asami y mako mientras se quitaban la ropa

Diviértanse, yo los esperare aquí.-dijo korra mientras se sentaba en la arena

No quieres venir?.-pregunto mako ofreciéndole su mano

No, prefiero quedarme aquí.-dijo korra

Ok.-dijo mako

Vamos chicos.- dijo asami corriendo hacia el mar con los demás siguiéndole

Después de30 min korra se aburrió de estar sentada y decidió dar un paseo y volver a ciudad republica. Saco de su bolso lápiz y papel y les escribió

Chicos 

Volveré a ciudad republica, tengo cosas que hacer, no se preocupen por mí, los veré mañana en el entrenamiento

Korra

Dejo la nota sobre la ropa de mako, y empezó a caminar de regreso a ciudad republica.

Mientras tanto los demás decidieron salir del agua y regresar a ciudad republica. Cuando llegaron a la playa y no vieron a korra y se empezaron a preocupar, cuando mako vio la nota en su ropa, se la leyó a los demás y estuvieron de acuerdo en volver.


	7. Chapter 7

_Al día siguiente_

Korra porque te fuiste ayer, cuando no te vimos nos preocupamos mucho-dijo jinora

Te dije que tenía que ver a alguien y ustedes tardaron mucho y tuve que regresar- dijo korra mientras se preparaba para golpear el saco de boxeo que mako estaba utilizando.- ahora ustedes combatirán entre si durante 40 min, un equipo de niñas y otro de niños.

A quien fuiste a ver que nos tuviste que dejar.-pregunto en tono molesto mako mirando directamente a korra

Es mi vida privada, No es de tu incumbencia.-dijo korra regresándole la mirada.-ahora a practicar

Claro que es de mi incumbencia, eres parte de mi equipo.-dijo mako

Ya te dije preocupate por ti y déjame en paz-dijo korra

No-dijo mako

¿Por qué?-pregunto korra

Porque, porque TE AMO, si TE AMO.-dijo mako

Korra se quedo quieta y aparto la mirada.

No puedo volver a pasar por esto, ya no lo resistiría, será mejor que le rompa el corazón, mi destino no es estar junto a el-penso korrra.

Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchado.-dijo korra mientras agarraba su mochila y se dirigía a la salida.-entiende mako déjame en paz, entiéndalo todos, en cuanto derrote a iroh y a amon desaparece para siempre y nunca me volverán a ver.

Pero korra.-dijo jinora corriendo tras ella

Quiero estar sola jinora.- dijo korra mientras la abrazaba, la soltó se arrodillo frente a ella y le dijo en un susurro para que nadie lo pueda escuchar.-sabes que día es hoy jinora.- es martes.-de que mes pregunto korra,.-julio.-que numero- 13- feliz cumpleaños para ray y para mi verdad.- dijo korra mientras se paraba y salía del gimnasio dejando a jinora estupefacta.

Que te dijo jinora.-pregunto mako

Me recordó que día es hoy.- dijo jinora volteando a ver a mako mientras lagrimas resbalaban por sus enrojecidas mejillas

Y que día es hoy.-pregunto mako

Es 13 de julio, el cumpleaños de ray y el de korra.-dijo jinora dejando de llorar

Los demás guardaron silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

Los demás se fueron al centro del gimnasio y empezaron a pelear. Habían estado haciendo eso por 20 min cuando sonó la alarma, se fueron corriendo hacia el centro de control.

Que pasa teniente tenzin.- pregunto mako

Ataque de los igualitarios en el parque.-dijo tenzin

Vamos equipos.-dijo mako corriendo hacia la salida

Esperen y korra.-dijo jinora

Korra ya está ahí.-dijo tenzin.- apúrense

Los demás corrieron hacia el garaje mientras se transformaban, al llegar tomaron sus vehículos y se pusieron en marcha.

Al llegar vieron a korra como el ranger plata peleando contra 5 igualitarios y Iroh, se veía que estaba muy cansada por la manera en que peleaba.

Rangers ataquen.-dijo mako

Cada ranger se hizo cargo de un igualitario, mientras que korra se quedo peleando contra iroh.

Vamos korra, ya te cansaste, yo no te recordaba así.-dijo iroh haciendo que korra se enojara y mako estuviera ardiendo en celos

Cállate.-dijeron mako y korra mientras ella trataba de darle un golpe

Recuerdo que siempre, tenías energía de sobra.-dijo iroh

CALLATE.-dijo korra, intentando darle un golpe cuando de pronto una fuerza no la dejaba moverse

Que me está pasando.- dijo korra mientras sentía como su cuerpo se tensaba.- haaaa-grito mientras retenía las lagrimas de dolor

Korra.-grito mako y los demás rangers corriendo hacia pero iroh se interpuso, en ese momento frente a korra apareció Amón

Amón, maldito déjame ir para acabar contigo.-dijo korra mientras intentaba zafarse

Nunca ranger plata, es hora de que te reúnas con tu querida hermana.-dijo Amón mientras que con su sangre control apretaba el corazón de korra

HAAAAAAAAAAA.-grito korra mientras sentía que dejaba de respirar y dejaba libres las lagrimas

Detente-dijo mako mientras se arrojaba contra Amón, propiciándole un golpe en el estomago cosa que lo hizo retroceder y soltar el agarre de korra

Korra cayó al suelo semiinconsciente, se des transformo y la cadena que tenia al cuello se zafo y fue a parar junto a iroh

Valla korra con que todavía tienes esto- dijo iroh agarrándolo y rompiéndolo en muchos pedazos

NOO.-dijo korra desmayándose

Vámonos iroh, pero no olviden mis palabras rangers yo los destruiré-dijo Amón mientras aventaba una bomba de humo y desaparecía

Rangers, regresemos a la mientras cargaba a korra.- asami toma mi moto, jinora ve con ella. Yo ire en la camioneta con bolin, en marcha.

En pocos minutos llegaron a la base

Papá ayuda.-grito jinora

Mako llevala a su habitación.-dijo tenzin, mako hizo lo que tenzin le dijo, por radio tenzin llamo a los médicos y les dijo que fueran a la habitación del ranger plata.

Cuando tenzin llego algunos médicos la estaban atendiendo y otros sacaban a mako de la habitación.

No déjenme estar con ella, KORRA.- dijo mako tratando de empujar a los médicos que lo sacaban de la habitación

MAKO.- dijo tenzin.- deja que los médicos hagan su trabajo te prometo que serás el primero en verla.-dijo mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro

Está bien.- dijo mako

Teniente tenzin.-dijo el médico que salía de la habitación.- debo decirle que el ranger plata no se encuentra muy bien, parece ser que durante el combate tal vez antes tenía 2 costillas rotas y tenemos que acomodárselas, por lo que le pido al ranger rojo que guarde la calma si escucha gritos

Haaaaaaaaaaaa.- grito korra


	9. Chapter 9

Se pondrá bien doctor.- pregunto tenzin mientras acariciaba su barba

Sí, pero debe estar en reposo absoluto durante 2 semanas.-dijo el médico.-chicos vámonos

Volveré mañana para revisarla buenas noches.-dijo el médico mientras se iba con los demás

Me quedare con ella.-dijo mako.- usted descanse teniente

Buenas noches.-dijo tenzin yéndose

Mako entro en la habitación de korra y vio que la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de vendas. Se sento en una silla a un lado de su cama (amo esta escena) y agarro su mano

Por favor korra, despierta no podre vivir sin ver todos los días tu sonrisa por más pequeña que sea, tu hermosos ojos azules como el mar y tu, todo de ti me encanta, pero no me gusta que trates de alejarme, pero sabes una cosa nunca lo hare, la verdad nunca había sentido lo que siento por ti, yo realmente te amo.-dijo mako mientras plantaba un beso en su mano

Te dije.-dijo korra empezando a abrir los ojos.-que no te preocuparas por mi.- dijo tratando de sentarse, pero mako la agarro de los hombros y la hecho para atrás.

El médico dijo que no hicieras mucho esfuerzo-dijo mako volviendo a su lugar original y agarrando su mano que ella rápidamente le quito

Korra de verdad tanto daño te hizo iroh para que no puedas volver a enamorarte.-dijo mako mirándola a los ojos y korra solo desvió sus ojos

No.-dijo korra

Entonces porque no aceptas mi amor.-dijo mako

No me dejaste terminar, no es solo por iroh también son las experiencias que he pasado, todas las personas a las que he amado las he perdido, a mis padres, a mi novio, y a mi hermana, ya me canse mako ya no puedo soportar otra perdida, no puedo.- dijo korra volteándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

Korra yo nunca te abandonaría.- dijo mako mientras la abraza y sorprendentemente ella no se aparto y en cambio le regreso

Ya no puedo soportar otra perdida mako, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti, cuando te veo después de un combate me siento aliviada, cuando mira tus ojos me pierdo en ellos, yo TE AMO mako mas que a nada en el mundo, tu eres mi razón de existir nunca pensé sentirme ahí, nunca había experimentado este sentimiento yo...- djio korra cuando mako la interrumpió con un beso.

Korra se quedo en shock pero después unos minutos le dolvio el beso y sintió que mako sonreía. Después de unos minutos de besarse y necesitar aire se separaron apoyando sus frentes

Te amo mako.-dijo korra mirándolo a los ojos

Te amo korra.-dijo mako mientras que con una mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla.- ahora descansa, yo estaré aquí en la mañana

Está bien.- dijo korra mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Mako la observo dormir hasta quedarse dormido.


End file.
